In to 1995
by LoverBoyDirtyDancing
Summary: What happens when Lily Luna Potter, Scorpious Malfoy and Remus Harry Lupin are hurtled back into 1995 in the muddle of an Order meeting? How will her family react and will they be able to get back home? First story so be nice:) first chapter is just a starter but will be updating reguarly once i get into routine:)
1. Chapter 1

Waving goodbye to my family I sighed with relief when Victoire finally let go of Remus and realized I wasn't going to kill him. The whole family was going on a cruise in the Caribbean but I offered to stay and look after Remus so that Vicky and Teddy could enjoy the holiday. Teddy was thrilled at the thought, Victoire, a little less reluctant. It was either that or have him in the vicinity to be influenced by James, Fred and the rest of the pranksters for a whole summer. Besides I had told them I needed to stay home to study for my Newts for next year. Dad and Uncle Ron had snorted while mum whacked them over the head and Aunt Hermione beamed. There was also the part where I wanted to see my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy, yes I said Malfoy, that is why my family doesn't know. We saw each other in secret at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement so nether of our families found out we weren't quite sure how they are going to react. Plus Scorpius is a year ahead of me so I won't see him next term for the new school year.

"Have fun all by yourself Lily-Flower." James teased.

"Well Jamie mum and dad said that I could invite Lucy over whenever I wanted." He scowled at the nickname and then further when I said I could invite friends over. Mum and dad said that he was to stay home he wasn't allowed to invite anyone over. That's what you get for being the one that gets caught all the time, I may be a prankster and very bad but I don't get caught, therefore I am deemed saint child.

After they all finally left I carried Remus into the kitchen for some lunch.

"Would you like a sandwich Remy?" I asked the 4 year old while getting stuff out of the cupboard.

"Sandwee. Sandwee." He said in delight, his infectious laughter filling the room. His hair turned a electric blue color that he so favored. Putting him down in the high chair I moved to get fresh food from the fridge.

It was going to be the best holidays ever and nothing was going to go wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. ;)**

Later late night I put Remy to bed while I made myself some dinner, since Kreacher died years back we never got another house elf. Dad said that Aunt Hermione would have killed him even if they have proper wages now and everything. I was so absorbed in my food that I didn't notice the front door open and close or someone sneak up behind me. Suddenly there were arms snaked around me, reacting instantly I grabbed my wand but before I cast a spell I felt my body tingle where the arms were wrapped around me. I instantly relaxed because I knew I was Scorpius he was the only one that got that reaction out of me. Turning around I grinned up at him with a wide teeth filled grin.

"Hey. You're early. But it is a nice surprise!" I said kissing him on the neck, which was the only part I could reach without him bending down, as it was already I was on my tippy toes.

"Thought I would surprise you!" He replied then bent down and kissed me passionately. Returning the jester with full enthusiasm I reached my hands behind his back to pull him closer. Running his hands down my back, scooping around my behind and half my down my thighs to lift me up and place me on the high bench so we could reach each other better. Trailing back my stomach and brushing the edge of my bra, he put his hands back around my neck. Pulling me in closer I felt the heat travel from his hands through the rest of my body. I forgot all about dinner and was so glad that Remy was already in bed and a deep sleeper because I was giggling very loud as Scorp carried me up.

THE NEXT DAY started well as I woke before Scorpius and Remy so I was able to make them both breakfast and clean up a little. Today was going to be great as I planned to go out to this new muggle restaurant that opened around the corner from our home. We were going to have the best time today I had heaps planned.

My dad was the head of the Auror department so we always had people over. It was nice to only have a couple of people in the house for a couple of weeks. Mum writes for the daily profit in the quidditch section, before she had us kids she was the captain for the Holyhead Harpies then she had kids.

Scorpius came bounding down the stairs a little while later with Remy in his arms. Kissing me good morning, he placed Remy in his high chair.

"How are you?" I asked turning back to the food cooking on the stove.

"Great." He replied winking. "Haven't slept that good in weeks."

Blushing I lightly bumped his shoulder as I past. He trailed his fingers up the back of my leg; I was wearing nothing but his shirt. I gave him a sharp look before I handed Remy his breakfast and placed Scorp's in front of him. He just grinned at me before he tucked in. rolling my eyes I sat down and started to eat myself.

"So what did you plan for today? My angel." Asked Scorpius. Smiling at me adoringly.

"I was thinking about going to a new muggle restaurant for lunch maybe?" I replied returning his look with a stellar one of my own.

"Sounds Great."

Afterwards I cleaned the table and put Remy in his playpen in the living room. I was planning on starting the dishes when Scorpius came up behind me and kissed my neck. Leaning into it I sighed.

"Scorp I need to do these and get Remy and myself ready. As much as I want to get start. Because I won't be able to stop." I cautioned giggling as he run his hand up my back thigh.

"Just a little. Remy will be entertained for ages." He reasoned.

Instead of answering I just kissed him back with lots of enthusiasm. Up on the bench again I didn't notice his shirt I was wearing had ridden up until he touch my leg a couple of centimetres below my waistline. He let out an animalistic growl that I responded to with a giggle. The day was starting out great I couldn't help but wishing others of the past were here to see the greatness of the future, to see that they didn't die in vain, and we were living our lives to the full. Well I was at the moment anyway.

I was so absorbed by Scorpius that the gasp from across the room shocked me; I pulled back violently and grabbed my wand all in a matter of milliseconds. Scorpius had reacted as quickly as I had and had jumped in front of me with his wand arm extended. Pointing my wand I glanced around the room as jerked back when I saw Granma. Jumping off the bench I stepped in front of Scorpius. The wands of a few of the people I didn't recognise followed me.

"Oh My Gosh. Gran I swear this isn't what it looks like." Glancing back at Scorpius with his ruffled hair and apparently he had lost his shirt as well I turned back. "Okay so it is what it looks like. But I can explain."

A man with a wooden leg stepped forward, when I saw his face I gasped. Instead of two eyes he had one fake magical one that swivelled around and trained on me intensely. Stepping back I raised my wand as I took in the other people in the room. There was Madeye Moody, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, those two I really jerked at and then Granma and Grandpa (who looked very young).

"If this is some sick joke you will all be dead when my father comes back. It is cruel what your doing. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." I bit out angrily. Remus and Sirius lookalikes were staring at me strangely.

"Lily?" Sirius imposter asked.

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"No games child, tell us your names!" Madeye spat at me.

Albus Dumbledore was looking at us curiously. As if he new exactly what was going on because I was beginning to have my doubts.

"Lily Luna Potter. And yours?"

Everyone but Albus gasped at my name, he looked very satisfied.

"Excellent. Excellent. You are from when?" He asked.

"What?" I replied not quite sure what he was getting at. Then the door opened and Remy came through in the arms of someone who looked a lot like Fred but with lighter skin.

"Remus!" I screamed; without thinking I run forward. A light came fast at my side but a second before it touched me it hit an invisible wall that Scorpius had cast in front of me. In the confusion Fred lookalike wasn't paying attention and I was able to grab Remus. Walking back to where Scorp was I kissed Remy forehead. I didn't know I was crying until Scorpius wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Did you just call him Remus?" Some one with bubble-gum pink hair asked.

At the sound of her voice Remy's hair changed to a shocking yellow. He didn't like people her didn't know and they made him upset. There was a lot of gasping from the audience we had created.

Looking toward Albus Dumbledore I said. "We are from 2023."

Albus did not look shocked he only nodded and said. "You my dear are in the past, but before you ask questions or answer then Molly." He turned towards her; she still was looking shocked that I had called her Granma. "I think the kids will want to hear this."

"Of course." So she turned toward Fred and said. "Go get everyone and tell them it is of the upmost importance."

He nodded and run out. I took that moment to relax and think; I turned toward Scorpius and shared a worried look with him.

"Well. Its official if your dad doesn't kill me Teddy will for getting his son stuck in the past."

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "You haven't seen Victorie angry. She may only be part Veela but man can she use it for the worse."

"Can I just say." Interrupted Sirius. "But you look so much like someone we used to know, and you have the same name."

Scorpius and I exchanged looks. "Well that is better answered when everyone is here."

Just as I said that several teenagers around Scorpius's age and mine came through the door. All looked vaguely familiar and it was disturbing.

"Okay now that we are all here let these people introduce themselves." Albus said.

"But where are we?" I asked.

"My dear you are in 1995." He announced quite happily.

I turned to Scorpius with wide eyes. "What are we going to do?"

He hugged me but didn't say a word. It was at that moment in time that I realised I was still clad in just an oversized t-shirt. Given Scorpius is a lot bigger then me, but it still barely covered everything. Blushing I pulled Scorp in front of me and looked toward Granma. Realising what had happening Scorp started to glare at all the males in the room.

"Um Granma. May I please have something to put over myself?" No one reacted to me calling her Granma because they were all to focused on looking anywhere but me.

Nodding smartly she conjured a robe to me. Thanking her gave Remy to Scorp and put it on.

"Okay now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself can you all introduce yourselves first?" I asked.

Two identical boys stepped forward. "Fred and George Weasly-

"At your service-

"But it already seems this one has got that covered."

Blushing like mad I rolled my eyes and the others continued.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Harry." Aunt Hermione introduced herself and my dad and Uncle.

"Remus Lupin this is Sirius Black and Nymph-er-Tonks. "

"Alastor Moody. Albus Dumbledore is the crazy full that trusts you."

"Severus Snape." With that last name my dad and Sirius sent him a look of deep loathing.

"Molly and Arthur Weasly."

"Bill Weasly." Uncle Bill was the last.

"Okay we have introduced ourselves." Madeye said. "Your turn."

"Well I am Lily Luna Potter." Everyone swivelled towards Harry. Who looked thoroughly confused. " I was named after my Grandmother Lily and my Godmother Luna."

After a few moments of silence Uncle Ron said loudly. "Your Godmother is Loony Luna Lovegood?"

Before I could defend my Godmother mum shouted first. "Hey you prat Luna is my friend and she is a hell of lot smarter then you! She is Ravenclaw after all."

No one looked shocked at her outburst but more of the context; they never expected Ginny to get that mad at Ron.

"Well maybe I become friends with her later on?" Dad asked. I just nodded.

"But who is your mother?" Aunt Hermione asked.

I looked toward Albus Dumbledore. He nodded and said. "As soon as we figure out how to get you home I will erase their memories."

"Okay my mother is Ginny Potter-or Weasly at the moment I guess."

There was silence then. "You married my sister?1" Uncle Ron's voice came out the loudest.

"Well-um-I guess?" Dad asked.

Mum looked thrilled till she schooled her expression to one of polite shock when people turned her way; but I winked to show her I saw. She blushed a deep red colour.

"Yes and this is my brother Teddy's son." I said trying to get the attention away from my blushing parents who looked grateful for the distraction. "Well he isn't technically my brother Dad is his godfather and so ever since I was little he has been my brother."

"Well he is so adorable and I love his hair." Tonks said as Remy turned his hair bubblegum pink to match hers. "What's his name?"

"Remus Harry Lupin." I replied.

This time Sirius was the first to speak and he said. "Wow Moony you're a grandfather.!"

Older Remus looked as though he might be sick. "W-W-What?" He managed to choke out.

"Yep. Meta- like his dad."

"Moony you're apart of the family!" Sirius exclaimed. Everyone looked at him weirdly except for Scorp and I who were looking at him curiously.

"Where the hell did you get that Black?" Severus asked bored.

"Well obviously Snivellious he marries dear cousin Dora here and has the first kid and then that kid gets married and the result! The adorable thing there."

Everyone looked toward me for conformation I just nodded; while everyone looked toward Sirius then with the same curious expression.

"What is there something on my face?" He asked dumbly. With that everyone looked between Remus and Tonks. Remus had taken up the expression of a man violently ill with cancer while Tonks was beaming.

"Is he like me?" Remus asked almost not wanting to hear the answer. Shaking my head I beamed.

"Nope but he does get moody around the full moon. It was an intense 9 full moons when Victorie was pregnant." I joked. No one laughed they were still shocked that Remus got married.

Except Aunt Hermione; who was looking at Scorpius curiously. "Who are you?" She asked. "Because you look like someone we know except not as sharp features."

"Uh-well?" He asked me. I nodded; they were going to find out sooner or later.

"The name is Scorpius Malfoy."

They all blinked at him. Then what happened next was worse then I imagined...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. She is the amazingly talented person who made it up.**

I had predicted this reaction a lot of times; worrying about how my family was going to react, but I could not have predicted this. It was bad. There was shouting and yelling and all sorts. Poor Scorpius he really got he bad end of the stick when it came to judgement. Everyone thought that he was like his dad but he wasn't he was kind and sweet and didn't hurt a soul. Apparently my family didn't believe in second chances.

They were mad and god could they could yell! My dad was the loudest.

"WHAT YOUR GOING OUT WITH MALFOY SPAWN!?" I grimaced I just knew this was how they were going to react.

"Your too young."

"You don't understand."

"Your just a child."

"He's obviously threatening her!"

"Hey!" I shouted that was too far!

"He is a Malfoy!"

"Yeah they are all bad!" That last one was Dad and Uncle Ron.

Sirius coughed loudly; everyone turned to him. "I think he seems like a nice boy and Lily seems to think as well and if she has as much of Our Lily in her as I think then she knows when someone is a bad person. And besides you shouldn't judge someone for his or her family or I wouldn't be sitting here now! You can't choose your family just take me for example I wouldn't have chosen mine."

Everyone blinked at Sirius surprised that he had such insight. Dad looked ashamed of himself and said. "Your Right, sorry Sirius that was rude of me, but this is a Malfoy his grandfather is the reason Ginny almost died in the chamber."

That got everyone started again. Rolling my eyes I glanced at Scorpius a he looked so worried.

"He is just using you for sex Lily. As soon as he gets it he will be gone." Someone said I don't know how and I really couldn't care less I was so mad. I don't have every good impulse control, which is probably why I said what I did next.

"We already have and he hasn't left yet has he?" I screamed at all of them. "You don't know him he is not like his grandfather and not like his father was. Yeah that's right Draco Malfoy is a good person now he is even a healer at St Murgos. So you can shove your prejudiced opinions down someone else's throat."

That shut them all up; then I realised what I said and blushed a deep colour to rival my hair. Sirius started to laughed while the teenagers all looked confused.

"Don't worry sweet heart we already knew that when you appeared on that bench there in nothing but his t-shirt, classy really. I'm proud; you're awesome. I'm all for defying parents and breaking the rules at what not."

Blushing like crazy everyone else was trying to contain their laughter and failing miserably.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore stepped forward. "Well I will let you all get to know each other while I find a solution to get you home. Don't worry about what you say I will obliviate their memories as soon as you leave." With that he strode out of the room followed by Snape and Minnie and Madeye.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

Dad stepped forward. "First of all I'm sorry I shouldn't judge people before I know them. And second everything I want to know all about you all three of you."

I smiled. "That's okay sir I know it is a bit of a shock that I'm dating your only girl and that I am a Malfoy but I love your daughter more then anything else in the world and I would never do anything to hurt her." Scorpius finished while looking straight into my father's eyes. He nodded and then turned to me to hear all about us.

"Okay well I'm Gryffindor about to go into my 6th year and I play Chaser on the team and I made captain last year and still am this year. Scorpius and I have been together since my 3rd year and his 4th. I am the youngest of the large Potter-Weasley clan. I am a prankster but I never get caught so I am the saint child in my family. And Dom is my best friend she is a Weasley but I will get to all the others later."

"Well I am Scorpius Malfoy and I am Head Boy, Gryffindor, and play chaser as well on the team and I am Lily's partner in crime. So basically I'm not a Malfoy at all."

Blinking they all looked shocked and then Sirius started to laugh and said. "I like this kid he is like a blond version of me." Laughing ensured after that statement looking toward Tonks and Lupin I saw them waiting patiently to here about their son.

"This is Remus Harry Lupin. He is 1 year old metaphoric and is the best baby and I refuse to let Al and James corrupt him. Now onto the others that aren't here. Teddy Remus Lupin is Tonks and Lupins kid, he is 26 an Auror was in Gryffindor Head Boy, my dad is his godfather and Teddy is like an older brother to me and he is married to Victorie Weasly. He looks like Remus when his hair isn't its usual turquoise colour but he does like to have red hair and green eyes for Christmas."

"Wow your son is like the perfect match between you two." Mum said smiling.

"Then there is Victorie Weasley (or Lupin now) who is one of Uncle Bill 's and Aunt Fleur's kids. She is 24 was Gryffindor and is a healer at St Murgos. Was Head Girl. She looks like a Veela with long silvery hair and facial features but she has the Weasly blue eyes."

"Wait do you mean Fleur from Bauxbon's Academy of Magic.?" Uncle Bill asked.

"The very same you get married before my dads 7th year and are very much in love. Anyway you have two other kids. Louis who is 20, apart of Chudley Cannons and a very big heart breaker. Head Boy. I mean he is the most Veela looks like you but all Veela features. Of course was a Gryffindor. And is currently going out with Amelia Bones, Suzanne Bones daughter named after her Aunt that Died."

"Amelia Bones dies?" Asked Grandma.

Nodding I continued. "Last but certainly not least, my best friend Dominique Weasley who is 16 the second youngest and the most beautiful girl in our year. She is the most Weasley of your kids with Weasley red hair and blue eyes but has a total Veela personality, she knows the effect she can have on people so that gets her out of a lot of trouble. Gryffindor and a prefect, merlin knows how. Doesn't play for the house team but is a great supporter."

"Wow Bill you have your hands full!" Uncle George said at the same time as Grandma said. "They sound wonderful!"

"I-I-I have 3 kids." Uncle Bill asked stuttering.

"Yep and you love them but always say they are a handful. Not Vic so much because she has always been with Teddy since she has liked boys, but Dom wow you think she's a handful and you don't even the half of it."

Bill looked sick at the thought of that kind responsibility.

"Who's next? Well I guess I can briefly tell you about Uncle Percy's kids since he isn't here."

"He comes back?" Gran asked tearfully.

"Git." Muttered Fred.

"Yeah during the final battle at Hogwarts. Uncle Fred was the first to forgive him." I replied sending a meaningful look toward Uncle Fred. That shut him up and made Gran start crying and hugging Fred thanking him. "Anyway his first child Lucy Weasley is 20 and Louis and her have always been close. Gryffindor smart and shy but will always stick up for others. Head Girl. She is currently working with Aunt Hermione at the ministry. And then there is Molly Weasley-"

Before I could finish Gran had started a new round of sobs. "He named his child after me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he? Molly is less like Uncle Percy then you can get very prankster but she is the only one that is 18. She was Head Girl and has started Auror training this year. Very brave and funny."

"Wow I think I like his kids." Said George.

"Yours are next." I warned.

George looked shocked. " I have kids?"

"Yes. Two. Fred Weasley the second who is 19 Gryffindor and apart of the second-generation mauduers." Sirius and Remus smiled at that. Beater on the team and is currently the beater for the Irish international team."

"Wow your kid is awesome and you named him after me, I wonder if I named mine after yours?" Fred said.

Panicking I thought of the first thing that came to my head. "Nope you're a bachelor forever like Uncle Charlie."

"Cool but who is his wife. I mean what idiot would marry him." Fred asked automatically accepting my response.

"Aunt Angeline loves Uncle George!" I defended quickly. Fred looks at George in mock horror.

"You married my girlfriend?!"

"Apparently." Uncle George replied grinning slightly. He had always liked Angeline. Fred just huffed.

"There is also Roxanne Weasley, who is 17 and training with the Holyhead Harpies already which is why she isn't on the house team and she is a chaser like her mum and is a prankster but very good at school though she doesn't show it you can tell."

"How can she be apart of the Harpies already?" Mum asked excited, as in her time she was a big fan.

"Well it helps when your Aunty was the team caption and currently their coach since having kids." I replied looking directly at her.

"I was caption of the Holyhead Harpies? And now their coach?" She practically screamed. I nodded enthusiastically happy that she looked so excited she looked a bit down there cause dad was refusing to look at her. He wasn't now he was watching her face glow with happiness and was staring intently but she didn't notice she was too happy. Then Uncle Ron opened his mouth.

"You can play?" He asked dumbly while Fred, George and Bill all looked just as confused. Mum just rolled her eyes.

"Who's next?" Gran asked excitedly. Wanting to know more about her grandchildren.

"Well Uncle Ron next-"

"Who's the unlucky lady?" Fred asked.

"Yeah who's dumb enough to do that?" George said.

"Sod off!" Ron yelled.

"Well she is going to be very mad you called her dumb since I am pretty sure she is smarter then both of you put together plus Uncle Ron." I gave away. Then suddenly mum started jumping up and down.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!" she screamed loudly. Older Remus put his hands over his ears.

"Know what Aunt Hermione said in a huff.

"That you marry my brother of course!" Hermione started to splutter when Dad added. "Finally! I was wondering when that was going to happen!"

"What in Merlin's name are you going on about?" Hermione finally managed.

"You and Uncle Ron." I replied. They both blushed bright red and refused to look at each other. "So you have two kids. The First Rose Weasley, who is exactly like Aunt Hermione when it comes to school but is a total Weasley appearance except for her bushy hair. She is Head girl and 17. She wants to be a healer. Then there is Hugo after your favourite author's last name since you figured that Uncle Ron wouldn't appreciate if he had that name."

Aunt Hermione looked confused for a second before her eyes lit up with understanding. "Victor Hugo." She murmured.

"Yep anyway he is 16 too and my other best friend. He is smart but doesn't really show it. The worst eating habit and he hasn't figured out what he wants to do after school."

"Wow." Dad said. "Good luck with that Lils. His eating habits are disgusting as well."

That broke everyone out of the ravine they were in and they laughed.

"Now we get to here my Great godchildren!" Sirius said excitedly.

Older Remus laughed and said. "Merlin who knew you would be excited to hear how old you are!"

Sirius poked his tongue out in response.

"Okay there is James Sirius Potter-"

"You named your kid after me?" Sirius asked. Dad looked happy while older Remus groaned.

"Really? Of all the name combinations you choose that one?" He asked. "That's it Hogwarts is doomed forever."

"Hey the kid has the best name ever!" Sirius replied in a huff. "But I don't think Minnie will be to pleased!"

"No she was not." I replied before I continued to talk about Jamie. "So he is 19, was Gryffindor and second generation mauduers like Fred. Was Head Boy and totally loved DADA like dad and is going to be an Auror when he is older. He is what Aunt Minnie likes to call her worst nightmare. She is always saying James is all James, Sirius and Remus put together then paired with Fred who is George and Fred put together, then you get whole school destruction. "

"Love that kid has my name, and James and acts like the three of us Moony he is perfect!" Sirius exclaimed. Little Remus giggled and changed his hair to the same as Sirius's, he liked when people were happy. Everyone stopped laughing at Sirius and stared at little Remus till Tonks said. "Can I hold him?" She asked hesitantly. Smiling I nodded and handed him over. Her hair turned even brighter pink. Little Remus looked so enthused and did the same. Laughing they seemed to bond quickly. Older Remus went over to say hello as well. Little Remy looked at him curiously before he turned his hair the same sandy colour. Remus smiled at him then Tonks.

"Well while they are bonding what about Harry and Ginny's second child?" Sirius asked. Laughing I decided I would have my fun.

"Well that would be my other dear brother who is 17 like Scorp and Rose. Actually he shares a dorm with Scorp, they get on horribly, honestly such babies!" Scorpius threw me an annoyed look. I just winked back. "And his name is Albus." Everyone smiled at this. "Severus Potter."

All Hell Broke Loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognisable things in this. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

**So sorry for taking so long with this! School has been so hectic and ATAR is really hard! I'm doing all stage two classes except for Math, which is stage three, and it is so hard and so many assignments. Well here we are. **

Wow and I thought Scorpius's name reaction was bad; well at least it wasn't directed at us this time it was at Dad who looked as though he might faint. Everyone was yelling at the top of his or her lungs; Sirius seemed to be the loudest. He also looked the most horrified.

"You named your son after Snivellious? Albus I get, but Snivellious? Why Harry? Why?" Sirius moaned. To his part dad looked just as horrified.

"Obviously I was having a mental breakdown or something because I would not name him that sane! And I am pretty sure Ginny wouldn't name him after Snape."

Everyone turned to Ginny who gave him or her all a foul look and said. "I would never name my son after that twat! And I wouldn't have a mental breakdown either so its Harry's fault. So don't look at me like that Ronald Weasley!" She yelled the last part.

Deciding it was best, Scorpius stepped forward, idiot, and addressed the room. They all turned toward him. "What's so bad about being named after him?"

That got everyone's attention; Sirius gave him a look of absolute disgust while dad looked as though someone had punched him. "Because it is Severus! Honestly I think someone else was in my body at the time because that would never happen!"

"Severus is pure evil! You put that bad dew, dew in your kid?" Sirius shuttered. Now I was annoyed.

"Hey look. My brother is not evil and neither is Severus! Dad has always said Al was named after the two bravest men he has ever known. You said that Severus was one of the main reasons the second war was won." I huffed out. No one got to tease my brother about his name except James and me. Scorpius grabbed my arm and immediately I calmed down.

"Look how about Lily just continues about Albus and you can make the judgement yourself?" Aunt Hermione said, always the diplomat.

"Thank you Aunt Hermione. Anyway Al is seeker, some say he has talent to rival even dad's. Doesn't know what he wants to do yet. He has brains though so just going to see who offers him jobs when he leaves school. He focuses to much on schoolwork to become caption of the team. He didn't want the position when it was offered to him back in Fifth year."

There was silence then. "Well he sounds wonderful! I like him already and I haven't met him." Offered Remus trying to break the tension. Sirius followed suit and snorted at Remus.

"Of course you would like him! Since he prefers school to the greatest sport of all time! Just like you!"

Laughing dad said. "Hey at least he is a good player! All my kids play! I'm so proud!"

Mum grinned and replied. "Well Lily is a chaser like me. So that is the best! Not seeker." That started a full out argument between the Quidditch nuts. Scorpius rolled his eyes and grinned at me. Smiling back I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in. As Scorpius was a lot taller then he had to bend down as well to reach my lips. Just as his soft lips touched mine dad called out.

"Hey! Hey! None of that while I'm around! Sorry but I am still trying to wrap my head around having a daughter, her being 16 and having a boyfriend, who also is a Malfoy. Give me some time to digest."

"Thank Merlin you didn't see the position they were in when they arrived. It was compromising! So proud! My great goddaughter, a troublemaker, a rule breaker, and ditcher of family values, all by the time she was in 3rd year!" Sirius jumped in looking very proud by the end. I blushed bright red at the beginning.

Suddenly For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert filled the air. Everyone jumped except for Scorpius. I realised it was my phone. Vikki was a very big fan of him when she was younger and as I got older I really started to love his music and For Your Entertainment was my favourite song of his. Pulling out my phone I looked down and saw that the caller id was my dad.

Cautiously I answered it. "Hello?"

"Lily Flower! Just checking in! How is everything?"

I was so confused. How was he calling me if I was in the past? "Uh how are you calling me? How is the call even connecting through?"

"What? What are you talking about? Lily are you alright? Are you hurt? What's happened? Tell me where you are, what your doing and if you are okay."

"Dad I need you not to freak out but some how Remy and I have ended up in 1995 and have no idea how." Silence on the other end. Until.

"WHAT!? How? Who? What? When? Where? Why?"

"I said don't freak! I don't know how. Though I have a theory. Remy, a friend and myself, plus the people we ran into. We are in the past. 1995. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. And I don't know why either. But my theory is I performed magic without realising it. Because the moments leading up to the change in time is was thinking how I wished the people of the past could see that they didn't die in vain and that we were living our lives to the full."

"Well little Lily was anyway." Sirius sneaked in.

Dad asked quietly. "Is that Sirius?"

"The one and only. He needs to learn when to shut his mouth." I replied, glaring slightly at Sirius.

"Wait what did Sirius mean by that?" Dad asked confused. I had put him on speaker so everyone could hear. They all looked amused.

"That's not what is important at the moment." I replied hastily. To which Sirius and young dad snorted to at the same time. "Look you just need to find out how to get us back and quick!"

"Alright I will see what Hermione thinks then go from there." Then he hung up. I sighed with relief. Sirius looked at me.

"Lying to dear daddy?"

"Saint Child." I replied. He grinned. Granma then decided to speak.

"How about everyone sits down and I make some morning tea? Then you can start to explain what the future is like."

"And why you keep on giving Bill and I funny looks." Added Uncle George. I hadn't realised I had been staring at them weirdly.

"Sorry it is just so weird seeing you with two ears." I blurted before thinking. Everyone swivelled around to me and stared opened mouthed, like fish.

"What do you mean two ears?" Gran asked.

I sighed then looked at Scorp, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well before dad's 17th birthday a lot of you went to retrieve him from the Dursley's and were found by the Death Eaters and one cursed your ear off and because it was lost by dark magic it couldn't be fixed."

Uncle George looked as though he might be sick. Uncle Fred was looking at his ears as though they might disappear then and there. Then Uncle George says. "Well at least you will be able to tell us apart." That received many odd looks. Until Uncle Bill started to laugh, that got everyone going.

"Does Bill lose his ear too?" Uncle George asked, still laughing.

"No. He was scratched by Greyback in the first battle of Hogwarts." I replied quickly, hoping saying it fast it might hurt less, like ripping off a bandage. Uncle Bill blinked a couple of times before he asked.

"Am I a werewolf?"

"No. You're just cranky around full moons and like raw meat. A lot like Teddy."

Remus looked thoroughly relieved. I knew it was because he wouldn't wish that on anyone. He looked a little murderous as well.

"Please tell me Greyback dies in the second war." He asked hopefully.

"Well actually mum hit him a stunning curse that sent him flying off the astronomy tower." I replied. (I know this doesn't happen in the book. But I couldn't find who did it in the book so this was the best I could come up with.)

There was silence before everyone started to cheer. Mum looked so shocked that she didn't notice Sirius come up and hug her until she was spinning in his arms. "That is so cool, spunk like Evans, James and me have always had a bet on who was going to kill him first, but you just came in and stole the spot light."

I laughed as mum blushed at the attention she was getting, it was nice to see everyone so happy and stress free, never had I see them so worried but they also don't have the same loss and pain in their eyes as they do in the future.

"Here we are fresh fruit and pudding dig in." Announced Gran. The food was devoured in seconds. I went around the table to retrieve Remy and feed him some of my pudding. Tonks reluctantly gave him over, and only after I promised that I would give him back later.

Scorpius came and kissed the side of my head; silently asking if I was all right. Turning to him a smiled as reassuring as I could but deep down I was worried; what if we never got home? Scorpius hugged me and just sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't comfort me like I needed because he was unsure himself.

**Please review I have already started Chapter 5 and two week holidays have started so I should be able to update every second day or so. **


End file.
